


{ART} Coffee Made By A King - A "Until The End Of Days" Remix

by Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Remix, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Soft light, a bright kitchen and coffee made by a king - this is how love goes, isn't it?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 98
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	{ART} Coffee Made By A King - A "Until The End Of Days" Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until the End of Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467925) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Dear Clea, I hope you get the scene right away... this is how I imagined this magical moment <3 I really hope you like how I pictured it :D thank you so much for making it so hard to pick one of your fics to remix since they are all great!!  
> And be sure, I'll go and leave my Kudos after the reveal ;P haha!
> 
> Dear Mods, thanks again for holding this fest once again! <3  
> It is wonderful and I just love taking part year after year :D  
> 


End file.
